


Yugioh FemSlash Week 2017 Collection

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, Yugioh Femslash Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: A collection of stories from Yugioh FemSlash Week 2017 on Tumblr





	1. The Duel Of Raya

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = Duel - Tag Duel
> 
> I’m sorry but this first one will probably be the worst thing I write for this. Hopefully it is not too dull or boring. Also I mostly tried to use the ANIME EFFECTS of cards oppose to the real-life TCG effect unlike my usual style.

The four girls readied their duel disks and made sure there decks were prepared. Ruri held her deck in one hand and starred at it intensely. Rin moved beside her and held her other hand with a smile.

“Don't tell me you are nervous. We can beat them. You know that once I get dueling there is no stopping me.”

Ruri nooded and gave a confident smile as she kissed Rin's forehead, “Lets get this over with then. I won't hold back.”

On the other side of the room Serena was doing stretches as she remarked towards Yuzu, “You going to be able to keep up with me or do I need to win this duel for us all by myself?”

Yuzu laughed with a cocky smile, “Feisty as always. If your not careful I'll steal this victory for our team right out from under you.”

The four girls were all set. The duel of Raya began. Yuzu was chosen to go first. She normal summoned Opera the Melodious Diva, a monster with an extraordinarily high ATK of 2300 in exchange it couldn't attack the turn it is summoned which Yuzu couldn't do anyways since it was the first turn.

Ruri normal summoned Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler. Then she used the effect of Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow to special summon itself and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow from her hand. When special summoned, Cobalt Sparrow adds another Cobalt Sparrow to her hand. Lulu set a card in her backrow and ended her turn.

Serena remarked, “That is a lot of weak monsters you swarmed the field with Ruri. Let me show you how it is done.”

Serena activated Fusion Gate and used it to fuse Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Blue Cat to fusion summon Lunalight Cat Dancer.

Yuzu exclaimed in a panic, “Wait what are you doing? We still can't attack yet.”

“Doesn't matter. We'll show them overwhelming power and once they see which girl wears the strongest bracelet here they might just surrender.”

Serena then used Fusion Gate to fuse Lunalight Cat Dancer with Lunalight White Rabbit to fusion summon Lunalight Leo Dancer and ended her turn.

Rin laughed, “Oh Serena, you must be the stupidest one of us.”

Before Serena could even reply, Yuzu interjected, “Take that back! Serena is very smart and wonderful.”

Rin ignored her and activated Wind-Calling Bell Chime. By revealing WindWitch – Ice Bell in hand she was able to special summon another Ice Bell from her deck in defense position. Once summoned it dealt 500 effect damage, reducing Yuzu and Serena's life down to 3500. Then activated another Wind-Calling Bell Chime and repeated the move which reduced their life down to 3000. Finally she normal summoned her third WindWitch – Ice Bell and reduced their life down to 2500. Even without being able to attack on her first turn she was able to deal a sizable amount of damage to her opponents.

“Good job Rin!” said Ruri with a smile.

Yuzu drew her card. She had criticized Serena for being too aggressive too early but she realized she had played Fusion Gate to help her out as well. She fused her Opera with Aria the Melodious Diva and Solo the Melodious Songstress to fusion summon Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir with 2500 ATK. Both Ruri and Rin had swarmed the field with a lot of monster, mostly ones in defense position but they need to use their normal summon to each summon one in attack position. Rin's Ice Bell with 1000 ATK and Ruri's Turquoise Warbler with a mere 100 ATK. Since Bloom Prima could attack twice if both attacks hit then Rin and Ruri's life points would be down to 100! As she looks at the cards in her hand Yuzu knew she could win this turn but Ruri and Rin were tough opponent, she had to be careful and not underestimate them. Yuzu went to attack but Ruri activated her trap card Windstorm of Etaqua to switch Bloom Prima to Defense position, stopping its attack.

“My battle phase isn't done yet!” announced Yuzu proudly.

Yuzu activated Photon Lead to special summon Canon the Melodious Diva who then used its 1400 ATK to destroy Ruri's Turquoise Warbler and reduced their life down to 2700. Yuzu activated Canon's effect to switch to defense position. Yuzu ended her turn.

Ruri pouted as she declared, “I admit that was good but you won't win. The bond between me and Rin is too strong!”

Ruri normal summoned another Turquoise Warbler and overlaid her 3 monsters to Xyz summon Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale with 300 ATK and 3 attacks that could all be direct attacks. Ruri wasted no times as she attacked Yuzu, then Serena, and then Yuzu again simply bypassing all of their monsters and reducing their life points down to 1600. Ruri set another card in her backrow and ended her turn.

Ruri looks down and said sadly, “Rin I'm sorry. They would have taken 400 more damage if my other monster was not destroyed.”

Rin walked over to her with a serious look on her face, “Hey don't worry about it. You did just fine. They don't stand a chance against us.”

Rin placed her hand on Ruri's chin to gently raise it as she kissed her lips. It was a short kiss but Serena but didn't appreciate how they were hogging all the attention when it was suppose to be her turn.

With a stomp of her foot she declared, “Hey! You two can be mushy together in the loser puddle because I am about to win!”

Serena activated Fusion Gate to fuse Lunalight Panther Dancer with Lunalight Purple Butterfly to fusion summon Lunalight Leo Dancer. As she went to her battle phase, Ruri activated her trap card, Threatening Roar. Serena laughed as she explained Leo Dancer wasn't affected by card effects when she realized the trap card affected her, not her monster. She couldn't tell Leo Dancer to attack. Serena stomped her foot again as she grunted.

“Hey Serena calm down already. It will be ok.” Yuzu pleaded.

Serena pouted and crossed her arms as she looked away. Yuzu understood what she had to do. Yuzu walked over to Serena and started playing with her hair.

“Ohh stop it.” said a giggling Serena who didn't actually want her to stop at all.

Yuzu's eyes narrowed as she said in a seductive teasing voice, “Oh are you sure? If I stop I might just need to do this instead.”

Yuzu's fingers scratched behind Serena's ear who busted out giggling, “Hey! You know how much that tickles. No fair that you know my secret spot.”

Yuzu smiled at Serena who had relaxed and remembered to have fun.

Rin politely waited for them to finish but as soon as they had she took her turn. She special summon Genex Ally Birdman by returning an Ice Bell to her hand. Then she normal summoned that Ice Bell again which did another 500 damage and brought their life down to 1100. Then she special summoned Snow Bell and tuned it with 2 of her Snow Bell to synchro summon WindWitch – Winter Bell who did 500 more damage once summoned and reduced their life down 600. She activated WindWitch Mimicry which allowed Genex Ally Birdman to be treated as a WindWitch monster and raise its level by 1. She tuned it with her last Snow Bell to syncho summon a second Winter Bell which did 500 more damage and brought Yuzu and Serena's life down to 100. Rin used her first Winter Bell to destroy Yuzu's Canon. Then her second Winter Bell destroyed Bloom Prima who had a higher ATK but was stuck in defense position thanks to Ruri's trap card.

“Ruri you can finish them off. Yuzu has nothing left and even if you lose 2 materials to survive you will still have enough attack to hit them directly and finish them off.”

Yuzu was shaking. Rin was completely right. The only card had in her hand was Pianissimo and she wasn't even sure there was a card in her deck that could save them, maybe just one. She was going to let Serena down.

Serena gave Yuzu a confused look and then rushed over and smacked Yuzu on her bottom. “Come on! Stop being a coward and just do this!” urged an assertive Serena.

Yuzu jumped as her butt was very sore from that hit. She made a mental note that later she would need to explain to Serena that was not a socially accepted action to just do out of nowhere. But right now Serena was right, she had to do this!

Yuzu drew and played Ostinato! She used it to fuse Tamtam the Melodious Diva and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra from her deck to special summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir with 500 ATK and due to the effect of Tamtam 500 damage was dealt to Ruri and Rin dropping their life down to 2200. Yuzu declared an attack on Winter Bell which would have normally done 1900 damage but Yuzu activated the quick-play spell card Pianissimo making Bloom Diva's ATK fall even lower to 100 and raising the damage to 2300, just over the amount of life Ruri and Rin had left!

As the winners and losers were declared both Ruri and rin hugged each other in disbelief. Serena ran over to Yuzu and jumped towards Yuzu as Yuzu awkwardly caught her bridal style and leaned in to give her a long victory kiss.

 


	2. Omen Of Liberation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt = Romance - Formal Wear (Moonlight was another prompt which does get a small reference)
> 
> Ship = OmenShipping (Misty X Carly). There is a small mention of ScoopShipping (Jack X Carly)
> 
> There is a very slight implied rape mentioned, nothing detailed. A bit angsty.

Carly stared at her food with no real appetite. How could she when she could barely breathe. She looked up and tried to take a deep breath but it was painful. She looked over at Misty who seemed so in her element. To Misty these fancy formal dinners and events were what she lived for. Carly had been to many of them in the past few weeks and they were really wearing her down. She knew her makeup was probably coming off again. When she got all flustered like this she sweated more than normal. She wondered if all this rich fancy folk were starting to see her for who she really was. A poor uncultured girl who by some miracle ended up with a rich beautiful fashion model girlfriend. She just felt like she didn't belong there. She wasn't sure what was more uncomfortable, the stares of the people around her or these clothes she was wearing to look fancy.

She told Misty that she had to go to the bathroom. Misty nodded that she acknowledged her and then went right back to chatting up some old geezer. As she got up she remember just had painful these heels had been to walk in. Maybe getting up was a mistake and she should have just stayed sitting. Whoever made these kind of high-heels probably only expected to display them in a fancy overpriced store, not have real people actually walk in them. As she got to the bathroom she went to the mirror and tried to adjust her corset a bit. Whoever invented the corset was more evil than the King Of The Netherworld. Even Divine didn't make her suffer this much and he had killed her! Not to mention that since it was a low corset she also had on a rather uncomfortable bra. Not the worst she had ever worn like that one in high school whose under-wire would always stab her but definitely one not made for comfort.

She fumbled around in her purse to find the right makeup, she now had more than she had ever had in her whole life. She always wore very minimal makeup as a kid but ever since dating Misty she was constantly dolled up. She hardly recognized her own face most of the time.

As she slowly reapplied her makeup she couldn't help but to reminisced about how she got to this boring fancy party and trapped in this choking formal outfit. When she had first resurrected from being a Dark Signer she was the only one to have lost most of her memories of the time. But they came slowly and each time it was a more painful memory. For a while she had a happy life with Jack Atlas. But it sadly it all started to fall apart. He was a good man but not a good boyfriend. He couldn't support her when she needed him most. He seemed like he was always worried that he would let her down again and fail her. In the end he left her, supposedly to keep her safe.

Carly needed to know more about her time as Dark Signer, she needed to vent her guilt and agony over that time. Misty was the only one that would listen to her. It was odd therapy. Misty was a great listener but she hardly ever spoke about her own time as a Dark Signer. She seemed less tormented and haunted by it. In fact not much had changed about Misty. Unlike Carly who completely gave up fortune telling. She didn't want to mess with anything occult. She had slowly been replacing her Fortune Lady deck with new cards that seemed to fit her more. But Misty still used the same Reptilianne deck, minus the Earthbound God of course. Misty even still predicted fortunes by reading faces, oh how Carly knew that well as Misty loved to touch her face.

How they even got together still seemed like a mystery to her. During Carly's confessions, Misty would often touch her face to get a read on Carly's feelings. After several sessions with Misty, one day Misty's touch became more engulfing. Misty had said she wanted Carly which shocked Carly but even more shocking was Carly's own affirmative response that came so naturally. Everything snowballed so fast after that it was like a blur. They were smothered in each others sweet passion and embrace in no time. It was incredible but at the same time it all happened so fast that afterward everything just felt messy.

Almost every day since then Carly asked herself if she really deserved to be Misty's girlfriend. She had no idea what Misty sees in her. Misty had everything and Carly literally had nothing to offer her. It made no sense to her. She had tried asking but Misty always had a way of using poetic cryptic words. None of it was clear. She definitely expressed her love in the physical sense but emotionally Carly always felt unsure.

Carly had a long hard look in the mirror. For the past few weeks they had been traveling through Europe, going to a fancy party almost every night. Misty's modeling career was taking off so well that she had landed a small role in a movie. Her manager had managed to really hype it up and make them profit from it as much as possible. So they had been going to release parties in several different countries.

Every time Carly had to dress up so formal. Misty had to show her off in front of the press. Oh the press, she never imagined she would be on the other side of the journalist lens. The paparazzi were terrible when you were the one being harassed instead of doing the harassing. She had been quite offended because for almost the entire first week nobody knew who she was and Misty's fans spread all kinds of nasty rumors about who she might me. It amazed Carly how stupid the public could be, nobody could do any of their own research. She had Goggled her own name to see how easy it was. Course the results were not so satisfying. The first result was a bare-bones bio on a reporter's wiki. The second result was an old article where someone was trashing a piece she did. The third result was spam. The fourth result was an anonymous troll saying what he wanted to do to her body which would had disgusted her more if not a few weeks earlier Misty had shown her the worst things her 'fans' had written they wanted to do to her. Someone even claimed to have a secret sex-tape of Misty but would only release it for an obscene amount of money, the most vile of scams. The rest of the Google results were not even related to her.

Carly knew she had been away far too long already. If she didn't get back soon she knew Misty would send the country's entire police force to go looking for her. She returned to the dinner table. At first she thought Misty was too busy talking to old snooty people to even care she was back but immediately Misty whipped around and moved her face in close to Carly's. Misty's fingers slid across Carly's jawline and slowly moved across her cheek. Here we go again with the excessive face touching. Sometimes Misty got overly-obsessive with touching her face. Like she would just start smearing the palm of her hand all over her face, trying to read her feelings and see her fortune. It was cute at first but tonight Carly wasn't in the mood for 'cute'.

Carly flinched back and said more sternly than she meant to, “Can you please stop touching me?”

It felt as if silenced filled the air all around them as Misty's face was more panicked than Carly had ever seen it possibly. She didn't dare look around to see how many people were staring at her.

Carly quickly tried to clarify, “I just redid my makeup. I don't want to go back to fix it up again.”

Misty tilted her head and moved closer.

“What?” voiced a concerned Carly.

“You missed a spot.” said a stoic Misty.

Carly's mood was getting more and more sour.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

After what felt like forever they finally got to the theater. Carly had seen this movie a dozen times already and by now she didn't care for anything except the scenes with Misty. At least this part was better than dinner, nobody could see her or pay attention. She loosened a notch on her corset and gently kicked off her heels. Without saying a whisper she curled up next to Misty. Misty put her arm around Carly and her hand began to move towards Carly's face but as her finger brushed against Carly's cheek, Misty's hand twitched and then pulled away. Then Misty tried to slowly move her arm off Carly but Carly's hand grabbed Misty's hand, holding it in place. Carly was pleased that Misty listened well and respected he desire to not be touched right now. But a cuddle was still fine. She still wanted that.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

When they finally got back to the hotel after such a long night Carly proudly declared she was going to take shower. She stripped out of her formal clothes so fast that you would have thought they were on fire. As she got to the bathroom she furiously applied makeup remover. She took her contacts out, oh how she had wanted to rub her eyes all night. Then she took one of the longest showers of her life.

The warm water seemed to wash away all that fancy rich person grime that felt all over her. Even though she was getting clean she almost felt like she was getting dirty by peeling away all the layers of fake makeup and freeing herself form those restraining clothes. It took her back to her days of her childhood where playing in the mud was considered a fun time. Right now the thought of getting dirty sounded better to her than getting clean.

When she finally got out of the shower she wiped the fog from the mirror and put her glasses back on. She hardly recognized the ordinary-looking girl wrapped in a towel. Without her makeup and fancy clothes she felt like a totally different person. A person with no right to stand besides the beautiful fashion model Misty Lola.

Carly dropped the towel and stormed out of the bathroom. Misty was sitting by the balcony with a book by her side that she kept trying to read on the trip but could never get into it. So instead she simply sipped wine and enjoyed the view of the bright moon.

“My love!” Carly cried. “Are you embarrassed by me without makeup and the fancy clothes?”

The moonlight illuminated Carly's naked body, emphasizing every curve to her lover. Misty tilted her head and slowly licked her lips.

Misty stood and said boldly, “Of course not darling. You are the most beautiful person I have ever known. Nobody at that party can compare to you, with or without all the formality.”

Tears filled the corners of Carly's eyes as she rushed over and wrapped Carly in a tight hug.

Misty said in an anxious tone, “Does this mean that I can touch you again?”

To emphasize her request, Mistly slowly ran the palm of her hand down from Carly's forehead to her chin, her fingertips caressing Carly's skin. Instinctively Carly's face nuzzled that hand in a welcoming approval.

“Yes you can touch me,” Carly's voice became lustful, “You can touch any part of me.”

 


	3. The Song Within The Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt = Music & Crystal
> 
> Ship = LusterShipping (Of course it is with that prompt)

Yuzu was warming up her voice with vocal exercises. She shuffled her deck as she did. She was ready.

She started a mock duel with an imaginary opponent right as the song came on. She summoned her Melodious monster right as the first lyrics started. She sung them while trying to also maintain her concentration of trying to attack with her monster.

Her routine went on until her mock duel ended right as the song ended. She was gasping for air. This style of entertainment singing duel was so exhilarating, it was exactly what she was born to do. But she needed to get the timing, the tune, the plays all synchronized into a perfect performance. There were a hundred ways to mess up this show and she would be quite the laughing stock if she did.

Yuzu turned to her girlfriend sitting at a nearby table and asked, “So how did I do? You are really quiet.”

Masumi had her side facing Yuzu's stage as her deck was spread out in a neat order on the table along with a stack of extra cards. She took a card out of the stack and replaced one of the cards in the order. She stared at the new order intently and then undid her previous action.

Yuzu shouted, “Were you even listening?”

In Masumi's other hand she held a long thin crystal that her thumb and forefinger clanged tightly like the world depended on it.

“Yeah, yeah.” Masumi said in an uninterested tone of voice, “You are still out of tune. I just cannot figure out if I should play one Fragment Fusion or two.”

Yuzu squeezed her fists, “Whatever! You won't even listening! You are so busy preparing for that damn tournament!”

Masumi wasn't always an angel but today she was being extra mean and sour. Masumi qualified for the high-level tournament that she was trying so hard to get into. She rubbed it in Hokuto's and Yaiba's faces quite a bit. Yuzu understood it was important to her. But so was her upcoming performance! She needed Masumi's help to train better.

Masumi looked over at Yuzu with a stoic hard-to-read expression, “Relax girl. You are stressing out over too much over it.”

Yuzu pouted and yelled, “But you aren't even paying attention to me! I am suppose to be your girlfriend Masumi. I knew you need prepare for your tournament, it is important to your career. But I thought I was important too!”

Yuzu was on the verge of tears but Masumi just held up her hand that held the crystal and extended it towards Yuzu.

“Do you even know what this is?” Masumi asked.

“Another one of your stupid gems you love collecting so much.” blurted out Yuzu as she couldn't control her temper.

Masumi frowned and then explained, “It is a special kind of crystal that can act like a resonator. When you hit the right pitch, it will vibrate in my hands. It still hasn't vibrated yet because you haven't been able to focus enough of your attention to your singing compared to your dueling.”

Yuzu stood there shock. Masumi was multitasking working on her deck while testing to see if Yuzu was hitting the right note yet. Was that even possible?

“While what should I do to make it vibrate then?” asked Yuzu.

“Take a break from the dueling and sing a song that you can really get into.” explained Masumi.

Yuzu did not take long to think about it. She knew which song to sing right away. She put it on and sung to it with all her heart. It was the first song that Yuzu ever sang to Masumi back on their first date.

Indeed the crystal vibrated between Masumi's fingers as she gave a wide grin. When Yuzu was done, Masumi stood up and walked over to Yuzu. Masumi threw her arms around Yuzu shoulders as she gave her a soft gentle kiss.

Masumi whispered, “There you go darling. Sing like that and you will charm the world.”

 


	4. An Anxious Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt = Seasons - Flowers
> 
> Ship = Akari X Droite (No Ship Name)

Akari knew a lot of obscure details about politics and new scientific discoveries. Being a reporter leads you down a particular path of knowledge. Despite her vast intelligence, one thing she knew absolutely nothing about was flowers.

The flower shop she was at was gigantic and had more varieties then she even knew existed. Akari was just never the type of girl to be into flowers. A few of her exes had gotten her flowers before but she just acted like they were pretty and then later let them wilt away without a care. But now she needed to buy flowers.

Droite was a very hard person to get a gift for. At first Akari thought she would be the type to like jewelry as a gift, maybe a cute necklace. But then Akari saw Droite's jewelry collection was already quite vast and filled with plenty of trinkets she never wore.

Next she knew Droite loved clothes. She was always so fashionable. But Droite was beyond secretive about her measurements and size, it was borderline paranoid. Plus Akari had the same fear that she wouldn't actually want to wear anything Akari got her. Droite had a certain style she was strict to stick to.

Akari had passed by a perfume vendor before and briefly considered it but she loved the way Droite currently smelled and didn't want to change that. She simply want to get closer and smell more of her.

Akari considered getting her cards but she would need to ask Yuuma for help on what cards she should get her and she didn't want to get help from her brother in getting a gift for her girlfriend.

So somehow Akari finally decided that flowers were the way to go. Droite didn't have those already and Akari had a feeling that Droite liked flowers. Quite a few of her clothes had flower motifs and designs. She didn't exactly know what to get her. She didn't want to get a flower that symbolized something like 'I hate you'. All she really knew was she wanted a purple flower, it was Droite's favorite color.

After spending way more time than she expected she finally settled on bouquet of flowers called Mystic Merlin. Not just were they beautiful but they had a magical name which seemed very fitting for Droite.

Akari arrived at the meeting spot with the bouquet ready. Droite had been out of the country on work so this was the first time seeing her in two weeks. Akari took a deep long sniff of the flowers. She really hoped Droite liked them. Droite had always been kind to her, even showed a side to her that she didn't Droite show anyone else. A caring and loving side. But at the same time Akari saw Droite's dark side too. Droite was hiding an emotional pain she didn't want anyone else to see. She liked to smile and laugh alongside Akari but if Akari brushed up against Droite then Droite would jump back and be defensive. Droite didn't like being touched.

It was hard because Akari really craved being closer to her. Akari wanted to wrap her in a warm hug. Akari constantly had dreams of kissing her. She wanted that so badly but she had to respect Droite's pace. It was just hard when sometimes Droite just felt so distant. Akari just wanted a sign that Droite does in fact really care about her as much as she cares about Droite.

At least these flowers would show Droite how real her feelings for her were. Hopefully Droite really did feel the same way.

As Droite arrived, Akari's jaw dropped. Droite was carrying a bouquet of red flowers, Amaryllis.

Droite held the bouquet out as she said, “I know dating me can be difficult sometimes but I wanted to show you just how much I appreciate and love your passion. Oh did you get flowers for me too?”

Akari held out her bouquet, “Droite you have a little bit of everything in the world so sometimes I question why someone so cool and elegant would want me so here is me showing my appreciation.”

 


End file.
